Rashi Aakar Yuzuki
This is not complete. abilities #Enhanced Intelligence - extremely heightened and enhanced intelligence and other mental abilities/skills. #Intuitive Aptitude - instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. #'Enhanced Inventing - 'invent scientifically complex creations, mechanics, machines, electronics, devices, gadgetry or weaponry. #'Ability Intuition - 'understand and master abilities intuitively. #'Hypercognition - ' perform complex mental operations beyond those of a normal human mind. #Child Prodigy- becomes a master of one or multiple skills far beyond one's level of maturity. #'Hybrid Physiology - ' possess the traits and abilities of two or more different species. #Soul Reading - sense and read souls. ''' Bio Rashi was created in the Immortal world from variety of different object the last ingredient was from the Rib of Zackariya, A day later Zack put the ingredient together and was missing one last item and so in fleed to retrieve it until. This Ancient Witch named Rowan Diana marigold she has Finnish Deity Physiology and Celtic Deity Physiology She added one ingredient an Egg of her own and mix it together and used her magic Necromancy to give him life and support as she gazed at her Creation she tend to called him her "Son" afterwards Zack returns with the item at it suprise his creation alive and Well. They soon became best of friends and zack had a playmate. During age 10, Rashi met a girl name Ashashree Phoenix acacius it was like love at first sight, but she was a legendary bird and he was was a average human being he says to her. Hi My name is Rashi looking with (nervousness) She says to him your not from around here are you,'' Nope'' We'll I want to welcome you to the mount olympus school for the Deity. He says to her Thank you and they walk over to the main doors and the most powerful teen god walk'ed out. Asher Ehyeh The toughest teen walk'ed out of the double doors, and say's Hey" squirt I heard one of our own created you,Then he shoves rashi to the ground face first in the grass your a Disgrace to our kind,She says Asher, Asher that is enough "Stop" sh e threw Asher off Rashi with her Enhanced Strength with her Phoenix Physiology she has been shown to lift up a boulder that she shouldn't be able to lift. Rashi feels Migraine headaches which appear mentally inside Rashi head a voice that say's."Give into me", ''where are you? Ashashree says Uh ! did you say something? "I thought I heard something" , but never mind she says to him We'll ok look like you'll have to take it from here bye.'' A day later...... The more Rashi give into the voice inside of his consciousness the more abilite's he gains, And so he talk to Atlas the uncle to Zackariya he says Listen I've been hearing these strange voice's inside me, I dont know where they are coming from.Atlas states ''we'll try to figure it out see what the voices are trying to tell you" , '' Ok thanks, I will. At age 15 he develope Enhanced Intelligence Zackariya was hardly ever around so he build a Robot to be friends and wont leave him that day he final put the all the parts together and trying to figure this math ©'=6t-96 bring that over 6t96=0 and t=96/6=96. Rashi turned on the switch and T39 look at him with a big smile and says "Master. he says ''That's right I am your master . DoppleGanger The DoppleGanger is a alternate version of Rashi after his accidently death Zack during his grief he was trying to figure out as to who could have killed is creation Zack use his Resurrection ability to resurrect rashi back to life and now the Leviathan use his doppleganger power in able to switch souls with rashi and leave the good side in hell locked in Lucifer caged "screaming in pain". Rashi runs away in terror back to his house Leviathan & Dark rashi abilities Nothingness Manipulation - The power to manipulate nothingness. Insanity Empowerment - The power to ''become stronger when someone, as well as yourself, is insane'..' ''Illusion Awareness - The power to be 'be aware if one's surroundings are false.' Fourth Wall Awareness - The ability to 'be aware that one's Universe is false, and potentially use this to act in otherwise impossible ways within their false Universe.'. Psychic Shield - The power to be immune or highly resistant to all psychic penetration. .Magic Immunity - The ability to be unaffected by Magic in any way. Selective Invulnerability - The ability to 'be naturally immune or invulnerable against a specific power or object.' Reflective Immutability - The ability to be immune to all alterations by transferring them to others. Life-Force Absorption - The power to absorb the health and life of others and make it one’s own. Dark Form - ''' '''undergo a transformation into a powerful, and more sinister form. Umbrakinetic Combat - ' '''fuse darkness and physical combat. ' '''Legendary Form - 'transform into the most powerful form in the universe and become the legend.' Black Lightning Manipulation - 'create and control black lightning'. Demonic Force Manipulation - control everything that is unholy. Demonic Arm - 'posses an arm with demonic traits.' Soul Absorption - 'absorb the souls of others.' Soul Removal - 'remove souls from from oneself and others.' Possession - inhabit the body of an individual. Doppelgänger Morphing - ''' '''take on the appearance of others one has seen. Powered Form - cannot use any of their true powers unless they have transformed. Shadow Ball Projection - create and project spheres of darkness. Hell-Fire Constructs - create tools, objects, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of hell fire. Negative Energy Manifestation - create living manifestations of negative forces. Hate Empowerment - 'draw strength from one's own hatred or by the hatred of others'. Elemental Entity Creation - create beings of elemental forces or shape them to certain shapes, Dark Bolt Projection - ''' '''create and project bolts or projectiles of darkness. Darkness Empowerment - be empowered in the dark or by darkness. Dark Bow Construction - 'create and generate bows and arrows of darkness.' Nether Manipulation - 'generate, conjure, and manipulate Nether, the essence that flows through the realms of the Living and the Dead.' Death Force Manipulation - 'manipulate the essence of Death, which is present in all mortals throughout the universe.' Underworld Lordship - ''' '''hold dominion in the underworld, the subterranean Afterlife. Destruction - ''' '''unmake and destroy anything, everything and everyone to total and utter nothingness. Negative Energy Manipulation - 'create/summon and control dark energy.' Shapeshifting - 'shift the form of one's body'. Supernatural Survivability - survive any situation. Non-Corporeal Form - ''' '''be a Non-Corporeal being. Impact Absorption - absorb mechanical and physical impacts. Absolute Existence - control your own existence without any limit. Omnipotence Representation - 'be the representation of Omnipotence. ' Universal Irreversibility - 'render an action from oneself or others (including events in general) impossible to be blocked, manipulated and reversed, by all means.' Supernatural Beauty - ''' '''be supremely beautiful and use it to affect others. Omnilock - ''' '''exist outside of everything. Perfection - 'to be perfect in all existing aspects.' Absolute Intellect - 'possess a limitless level of intellectual and cognitive proficiency that can surpass anything in existence'. Divine Combat - possess a Godly-Level of combat skills. Maximum Quintessenal Control - achieve massive levels of life energy. Omnislayer - 'possess powers capable of killing any living being'. Gallery Leviathan-huge-giant-dragon.jpg Leviathan.png Anime.jpg Ganger.gif